A Special Kind Of Love
by myownwayx
Summary: A selection of one shots based on my story 'Shattered' Mostly fluff with Blaine and Kurt. If you like the fluffy moments in Shattered please read. Must read Shattered to understand this!
1. Chapter 1

**A Special Kind Of Love **

**A/N: This is a series of one shots based on my story 'Shattered' I will still be writing that, but these will just be stand alone stories based on the Kurt and Blaine that I have created in that story. They will mainly all be fluff and just ideas I had for that story but never got a chance to put into place. If you have any ideas that you want me to do, just let me know and I will try and write it. **

**Picnic **

"I don't think the blanket is straight!" Kurt pouted. "It looked silly." He shook his head and grabbed the corner of the blanket and tugged it.

"Kurt, it's fine." Finn chuckled, realising that this Kurt seemed to be more OCD then the sixteen year old Kurt. Kurt shook his head more and played with his shirt, everything had to be perfect! If it wasn't perfect then their afternoon would be ruined. "Blaine is going to love it, Kurt." Finn said softly, knowing this was what his brother was stressing about.

"Blaine said he's never been on a picnic before." Kurt said softly, rocking on the balls of his feet. He remembered the conversation they had yesterday at the centre, Carol had promised to take Kurt to the park on Saturday for a picnic and Kurt had been excited, so naturally he had told Blaine all about it. Blaine had been quiet, not that this wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but when Kurt asked him what he did at picnics he had looked down sheepishly saying he didn't know. When Kurt found out that Blaine had never been on a picnic he was shocked. He went on picnics with his Mom every Saturday when the weather was nice and if the weather wasn't nice they had them in the living room. For some reason it made Kurt said to think that Blaine had never been on a picnic, not even one in his living room.

"So he wont realise the blanket is crooked." Finn sighed, from the look his brother shot him he knew that it was the wrong thing to say. "Not that it is crooked, it looks great."

"You're a bad liar." Kurt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Liars shouldn't be able to picnic!"

"Well I'll go then." Finn hummed wondering what response that would get.

"No!" Kurt shook his head. "I can't be outside on my own, Daddy said. And if you go then Blaine wont get his picnic!"

"Then I'll stay." Finn chuckled.

"Good." Kurt grinned and shook the blanket out once more, he set the basket full of sandwiches and sweets in the middle hoping that Blaine liked strawberries cause he had put some in there too. He took out the bottles of water and set them out in the corners, grinning. "It looks good now." He nods jumping up and down waiting for Blaine to come. "Is it one yet?"

"Almost." Finn said softly.

Kurt sighed and sat down staring up at the clouds, when he heard someone approach he looked up and grinned, there was Blaine! He jumped up and rushed over to him, wrapping his arms and legs around him, giggling when Blaine caught him and spun him around. "Hello." Kurt whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Hello." Blaine smiled back, cuddling up to him more. "It looks lovely." He smiles walking with him over to Finn who was sat on the blanket, he had his English book with him, his Mom had made him take it, mainly because he was behind in class but also because she knew that the two boys would want some privacy. Blaine smiled, saying hello to Finn and Finn smiled back politely, as he was going to make more conversation Kurt shook his head and sat Blaine down announcing loudly that their picnic had begun.

"We eat now. We have little paper plates." Kurt grinned grabbing the dotty plates Carol had brought them, they were blue and Kurt wanted pink but he wouldn't let that ruin his mood. "Then we take some food from the little tubs." He nods and took out a finger sandwich and gestured for Blaine to do the same. "That's good." Kurt nodded, "We pour some juice." Kurt poured his for him, sucking on his lip with concentration, he didn't want to spill the water on the blanket because that would ruin his picnic for sure.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered, taking a sip from his cup. The food was nice, and so was the company, even if Finn kept on watching them over his book and giggling to himself. The two boys ate together happily, talking about everything and nothing, well Kurt did most of the talking but Blaine enjoyed listening to him. Especially when he sounded so happy and excited like he did now.

"What do we do now?" Blaine asked quietly, they had finished the food and spoke a lot, they had even sat in comfortable silence with Kurt resting his head on his shoulder.

"We lay down on the blanket." Kurt nodded laying back, making sure to move the basket to the corner – he didn't want to get food in his hair – and looked up at Blaine who laid beside him, their fingers resting against each others. "And we look up at the clouds and make funny shapes with them. It's what me and my Mom used to do." Kurt whispered quietly, as fun as this was it reminded him a lot of his Mom and that hurt a little.

For half an hour the two lay staring at the sky pointing out clouds that looked like babies and animals, Kurt pointed to a cloud that looked a lot like a top hat which made Blaine and Finn chuckle. Blaine found a cloud that looked like a guitar and he couldn't remember ever being this relaxed. It was a nice feeling and when Finn coughed telling them that it was time they needed to leave, he felt saddened. Kurt did too and didn't hide it as much as Blaine did.

"But the picnic isn't over yet!" Kurt said, his voice getting higher as he tried to think of other things that they simply needed to do!

"I know but it's getting dark and there's not many clouds left." Finn pressed softly. "I told Burt we'd be home by five."

"It's five already?" Kurt asked his eyes wide. Had they really been there for so long already? It only felt like a little while, and he wanted a little bit more. No, a long time more.

"It is." Finn said softly. "We'll come back to the park soon though, and you can have another picnic." Finn whispered, hoping that it would settle Kurt for now.

"I'd like another picnic." Blaine stepped in. "Maybe next time I could make some food too?"

"You'd really make food for our picnic?" Kurt grinned, that was a nice idea and it means that Blaine really must have enjoyed it if he wanted to help with it. "Okay then." He nods slowly. "I suppose that would be okay, but I still wish we didn't have to go."

"I know, me too." He says quietly. "But I'll see you on Monday."

"On Monday." Kurt nodded wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and pulled away, he watched Blaine walk away sadly and looked up at Finn. "Blaine really enjoyed his picnic."

"That's great, did you have a good time too?" Finn smiled, already knowing the answer.

"I really did." Kurt nodded folding up the blanket and putting it in the basket and handing it to Finn, it was far too heavy for him to hold.

"I'm glad." Finn smiled taking the basket and walking home with him, even if he had sat through four hours of giggling, and had read three chapters of a book he had absolutely no clue about, that didn't matter because his little brother had a good time and that was all that mattered to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this. This was a prompt from xCrazyx I hope that you like it :D**

**If you have a prompt for the characters in this story please let me know and I will write it for you XD**

**Day Out With Blaine And The New Directions**

"Can we have ice cream?" Kurt asked, swinging his legs on the bed excitedly. He had been dressed for ages, wearing bright red skinny jeans and his white boots and a matching white cardigan that fell off the shoulder. Finn had assured him that it matched when Kurt had said he didn't want to ruin the way he dressed in the future. Finn had wondered in that comment if Kurt had always been so fashion conscious and figured he must have been. Even in the pictures of him when he was younger he didn't look like an average kid wearing slacks so he can run around. But then again this was Kurt, and the word average had never suited him.

"If you want ice-cream you can." Finn chuckled.

"Blaine gave me his ice-cream. The first day I ever met him."

"I know, you said. Lots." Finn grinned. Kurt ignored the comment and jumped around. "You're going to behave right? If you're not good Burt won't let me take you out again without an adult with us."

"I'm always good!" Kurt pouted. "And there is going to be an adult there."

"There is?" Finn frowned, he hoped that his Mom and Burt weren't tagging around. He was capable of looking after Kurt, and he didn't want his parents at the park with them for a new direction picnic and mess around. "Who?"

"Rachel." Kurt nodded. "Daddy says she's got more sense then any adult he knows and your Mommy said she has her head on her shoulders which is silly because where else would your head be?"

Finn frowned, his Mom was always saying weird things like that. "I don't know." He rubbed his neck trying to figure that one out. He bent down and tied up his laces and looked at Kurt. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for ages!" He gasps stomping his feet up the stairs.

After lots of hugs and kisses on Kurts part, and lots of knowing looks and being told to behave by Carol and Burt and a firm look from Burt telling Finn to look after him. What felt like hours later Finn and Kurt were walking to the local park where the New Directions were going to meet up.

"Blaine will be there by now right? We was ages!" Kurt said tugging at Finns shirt.

"We was. Burt kept us." He pouts.

"My daddy said if anything happens today you'll be grounded for years!" Kurt giggled.

"But nothing is going to happen." Finn smiles and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leading him to the park.

Kurt grinned the whole walk, he couldn't hide how excited he was about playing with Blaine at the park. When they got to the gates he let out an excited squeal, he could see Blaine already; he was sat on the hill a book in his lap. With a nod from Finn, Kurt set off towards him.

"Blaine!" Kurt called excitedly. At the sound of his name, Blaine put his book down and jumped up. He was just as excited to see Kurt as he was to see him. Kurt ran into his arms and wrapped his arms around his friends, grinning when he felt Blaine squeeze around him and kiss his cheek softly.

"Hello." He whispered softly in Kurts ear.

"Hello." Kurt said, letting out a slight giggle. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Blaine smiled, even though it had only been yesterday when he last saw Kurt, thinking about it he realised he wasn't lying when he said he missed him.

"But we're here now." Kurt grinned, cuddling him tightly.

"We're here now." Blaine nodded. He looked up at Finn and smiled softly. He felt comfortable around him now.

"Good." Kurt grinned. "Some of my other friends that I can't remember are going to be here soon. Remember I said!"

"I do remember. I can't wait to meet them, are you excited?" Blaine asked. He wasn't too sure if he was excited about seeing them. Around new people he found it hard to talk, or be himself. And he didn't want to feel awkward because he knew that Kurt would pick up on that for sure.

"Oh yes!" Kurt nodded.

The three of them sat on the hill waiting for a few minutes, with Kurt mainly talking about the exciting things they could do. Five minutes later when Rachel and the rest of New Directions walked up to them, Finn was ready to call it a day. Kurt had been talking the five minutes straight about the exciting things that they were going to do. Finn stood up, relieved to get away from listening to how many different ways you can get down a slide.

"Hey." Rachel grins, wrapping her arms around Finn and kissing him softly. "We're so..."

"Excited?" Finn chuckled. "Not you too."

"Happy to spend some time with Kurt. We've missed him." Rachel chuckled.

Finn grinned and kissed her cheek, he wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled at everyone. Mercedes was standing between Puck and Sam, Mike, Tina Brittany Santana and Artie were standing beside them, all watching as Kurt pointed at the clouds and telling Blaine what shapes they looked like.

"He's in a good mood today, he normally is, but he's very excited." Finn said softly, he had been nervous about them all seeing Kurt like this. When he got better – and Finn had to believe that he would, he didn't want any of them to think any different of him. "So please just act normal. Think of him as a little kid. That's what I do." Before he could say anything else Brittany skipped over to them.

"Hey Kurt." She smiled and sat down next to him. "Do you remember my name?" She smiled tilting her head and watching him.

"No." Kurt said softly. "But Finn has showed me pictures. You're Brittany." He smiled.

"That's right." Brittany grinned. "What are you looking at?"

"The clouds!" Kurt grinned, his eyes wide with excitement. "And this one see it looks like a little puppy."

"I like puppies." Brittany grinned, she laid down beside him, looking up at the sky and pointing out the things she could see too.

"She's good with him." Mercedes mused, moving over to Santana.

"She's a lot like him." Santana shrugged. "Just without the diagnosis." She grinned and jumped over to them. "Hey Kurt."

"Santana!" Kurt grinned, Finn had told him all about the things she said, and even though some of it sounded mean, Kurt believed she was a nice person. "I like your top." He smiled.

"Some things about you don't change, huh?" She smiled and laid beside Brittany. "You're Blaine?"

At the sound of his name Blaine looked over at them, he had hoped they wouldn't say anything to them yet. Finn had mentioned to him that he had said about him not talking, and he was grateful. But she was making an effort and it would be rude if he didn't say anything. Luckily he didn't have to.

"This is Blaine and he's my best friend!" Kurt nodded, his hand holding onto Blaine's tight. "We play together. And we sing. And we play tag!"

"I love tag!" Mike smiled walking over with Tina. "How about we play now?"

"Oh really?" Kurt squealed, jumping up and clapping. "I'm very good at tag, sometimes though I know Blaine lets me win."

Blaine chuckles looking down, he had hoped that it wasn't obvious that he let him win, but now that he knew that Kurt knew, he found himself not actually caring. "Guys. We're all playing tag!" Mike calls. "And Puck's it." At that the group of teenagers started to run around the park.

For most of the teenagers it had been years since they had felt this free; this young. The group played tag for almost an hour, none of them getting bored, or complaining about having to play the childish game. They all had grin on their faces. It was Kurt who sat down first, holding his side and catching his breath. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly, sitting beside him. Even though he had played tag with him, he had spent most of the time running next to Kurt, except when Kurt was it – then he spent time running away from him.

Kurt nodded, he moved and placed his head on his shoulder and tried to catch his breath. "Played for long time." Kurt nodded.

"We have." Blaine smiled. Kurt looked up, even though the two of them had stopped playing, the rest of them were running around still. "You have great friends." Blaine said softly.

"I don't know." Kurt frowned. "I don't remember any of them." He shrugs. "I have one friend and he is very nice and he has curly hair."

"Really?" Blaine grinned. Kurt nodded and tugged on a strand of Blaine's hair and let a giggle out as he watched him. "Well I have one friend too and he's pretty amazing."

"I know." Kurt giggled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laid back on the grass, soon everyone followed suit and they all started to chat between themselves. Blaine was glad for this, large group conversations made him anxious. "I'm hungry." Kurt said looking up. "Do we have a picnic?"

"My Mom made us one." Mercedes grinned, gesturing to the picnic hamper that was under the tree next to them. "Lets all tuck in." They all moved into a circle, sitting up as food was handed out to them.

"Tell your Mom I said thank you." Kurt smiled as he opened a bag of crisps, only to pout when Finn took them away and handed him a roll. "That's not fair." Kurt said looking up at his brother with wide eyes.

"You have them after." Finn smiled. "Roll first, then snacks." Kurt pouted more and started to pick at the roll.

"You're really good with him." Rachel smiled, rubbing Finn's arm softly. When he looked up he saw that the rest of the group were watching him with fond smiles.

"I..." Finn shrugged, bashfully. He didn't know what to say. He didn't have any choice to be good to him or not, he was his little brother and he would protect him.

"I think it's time to go now." Finn said softly half an hour later, it was getting late and he had promised that he wouldn't keep Kurt out too late. From the look on Kurt's face as he said this he knew that Kurt wasn't going to go with him easily. "Kurt..."

"But I don't want to go." Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was sat between Blaine and Brittany and prier to Finn talking there had been a lot of giggling coming from them.

"It's almost six." Finn said softly. "We need to go home. I told your dad..."

"But I'm having fun!" Kurt said loudly, his eyes tearing up. He didn't want to go. He was having so much fun with his friends, and he didn't want to leave Blaine yet. "Please Finn."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But we have to." Finn sighed, he didn't like feeling mean but that's how he felt right now. Even though he knew he wasn't being mean on purpose. "We can see everyone soon."

"We can?" Kurt whispered, trying not to cry. He didn't want his friends to see him cry but the thought of going home was making him feel sad. Especially the thought of leaving Blaine.

"Of course." Finn smiled. "How about next weekend?" He asked looking at everyone who all nodded. "See next weekend we can play together again."

"And daddy will say yes?" Kurt whispered, he had to make sure.

"He will." Finn smiled. "Now, shall we say goodbye?"

Kurt nodded and waved goodbye to everyone, tears falling down his cheeks. He really didn't want to say goodbye to them. Brittany and Santana gave him tight hugs, as did Rachel and Mercedes, everyone else waved enthusiastically at him. Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. "See you tomorrow," Blaine said softly rubbing his cheek. "No tears."

Kurt sucked his lip hoping that would stop him from crying. He pulled Blaine in his arms and hugged him tightly. "See you tomorrow, we can play?"

"Play anything you want." Blaine smiled rubbing his back.

Kurt pulled away and walked over to Finn who placed a hand on his shoulder and walked him home. "Thank you for a nice day today, Finn." Kurt whispered. "You promise we can do it again?" Kurt asked looking up, he was already excited about seeing everyone again.

"I promise. Now, lets get home, have dinner, a bath and relax for the rest of the evening."

"That sounds nice." Kurt grinned and kissed his brothers cheek, hoping that showed him how grateful he was for everything he had done for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I really needed to write something happy and this came out. **

**I miss little!Kurt so I might write more of these :D If you have cute ideas please let me know. **

**Day At The Fair **

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently on the grass as they waited for Blaine to arrive, currently he was standing with his Dad, Carol, Finn and Rachel, he had a tight grip on his fathers hand, there were lots of people running around him and he was a little scared. Every now and again he hid his face in his fathers flannel shirt as someone ran past him. "It's okay kiddo, once we get in, the crowds wont be as bad." Burt assured him.

Kurt nodded, hoping that his father was right. The crowds were loud and busy. He looked around more hoping that Blaine hadn't got lost in the crowds. Burt had seen a flyer about the summer fair on the common and remembered how much Kurt loved going to the fair, playing the games and going on t he rides. He wanted for him to have fun again like he used to, now he could have fun with his brother and friends instead of being the child that went on the rides on his own; not that he ever complained about doing so. "There's Blaine," His father pointed when he saw Blaine walking towards them, he wore red jeans, black loafers and a white tee. Kurt grinned and pulled out of Burt's tight grip and rushed towards him.

"I thought you got lost in the crowds." Kurt pouted wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't." Blaine smiled resting against him slightly. "You look lovely, I like your braces." He grinned tugging the bright red braces Kurt was wearing over his black and white checked shirt, and black skinny jeans, he wore white jeans boots to match.

"Carol said I should have changed my shoes, but I liked them." Kurt said lifting a foot up and wiggling it around to show Blaine them.

"I like them too, but they might get a little muddy." Blaine smiled.

"I don't mind." Kurt grinned. "I'm excited about the fair."

"Me too, I haven't been for a long time." Blaine smiled moving his arm around his shoulders and guiding him back over to his family.

"Daddy says we can go on everything!" Kurt grinned resting against him. The group exchanged hellos and Carol embraced Blaine in a gentle hug.

Burt paid for them to get into the fair and Kurt was happy that they got bright pink wrist bands to wear, stating that they could go on everything. "Make sure you stay with us though," Burt said watching Kurt carefully, and to Blaine's shock he said it to him too. "Your Mom is expecting us to look after you, so you need to stay where we can see you. Finn and Rachel, we're here as a family, no sneaking off."

Finn nodded and Rachel smiled, Burst wasn't too sure what to make of their acceptance without a fight and just led them through to the main area of the fair. "Swings! Swings! I want to go on the swings!" Kurt squealed when he saw the electric swings. Blaine looked around a few parents were watching, some teenagers too but Kurt didn't seem to care. "Blaine come on the swings?" Blaine looked up at Burt who chuckled nodding his head.

"And us dude." Finn said, he was aware of the looks that Kurt was getting and decided that if they were looking at him then they could look at him as well. Rachel nodded and rushed forward causing Kurt to giggle and run towards the swing set too.

"I'm scared of heights." Blaine whispered to Kurt as the metal bar went over their stomachs, luckily they all fit okay into the rides, even Finn who was just having a little comfort issues.

"Oh." Kurt pouted. The two sets of teenagers were sat on the double chair sets. Kurt reached his hand over the bar and took hold of Blaine's. "When you get scared you can squeeze it." Kurt nodded. "I wont let you be scared." Kurt whispered sweetly, giggling as the ride started.

As the swing set got higher, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and looked at him, surprised that Kurt was staring at him and not looking around at the amazing view. "You look pretty with curly hair like that," Kurt grinned.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled. "What shall we go on next?" He asked trying not to think about how high they were.

"The teacups!" Kurt grinned, he screamed – in a way Blaine could only describe as adorable – as the swings swooped down to stop. Deciding, why not, Blaine screamed along with him, which led for them to get tuts from a few parents of younger children tutting at them, which only made Finn and Rachel scream too. Once they got off the ride, Kurt ran over to Burt telling him how much he enjoyed the ride and that Blaine was scared but he helped take care of him. Burt hugged him and led them to more rides.

"So far we've been on the swings, the teacups, the horses, the race cars, the boats, the bumblebee roller-coaster, the teacups again, what should we do now?" Blaine chuckled, they had practically been on everything at the fair, except for the few scary rides that Rachel and Finn had gone on by themselves.

"I don't know," Kurt yawned. He was feeling sleepy but he didn't want to go home. "Can we play some games?" He asked looking up at Blaine and his dad who nodded. Burt walked over with them to the games area and handed Kurt some money to play on the games. The two boys played toss the bean bag at the cans to win a prize, Blaine was surprised when Kurt hit three of the cans, he was so excited that he could do it that the man behind the stall gave him a teddy anyway.

"Thank you!" Kurt beamed, cuddling the pink dragon to his chest. He gave it's head a kiss and snuggled back against Blaine.

"Shall we try and win us a big teddy bear?" Blaine smiled pointing to the rope ladder. "We have to stay steady on ladder and climb to the top."

"That looks hard," Kurt frowned staring at it.

"Well it's fun because if you fall see it's bouncy." Blaine smiled. "And there's two so we can do it together."

Kurt nodded his head, he could do that because he would be doing it with Blaine. He ran over to the game with him and handed the man some money, asking him to take good care of his dragon. The man nodded with a smile, it was clear that Kurt had some difficulties and made sure to hold the ladder without him knowing, causing him to get to the top, and Blaine fell down. "I won again?" Kurt grinned, throwing himself off the ladder and landing on Blaine and the bouncy mat with a grin.

"You did, a big one." Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around him tightly. Kurt squealed and looked through all of the teddies and decided on a large banana man. Blaine liked bananas, he always had bananas when he was eating fruit at the centre. He was going to give his big banana man to his Blaine! The man handed it to him and he cuddled it tightly and grabbed Blaine's hand, first he would show his daddy what he won, he was sure that he would be proud of him.

"You won another one?" Burt grinned. He was glad that Kurt was having fun.

"Lets go on the water log!" Finn screamed running over. "Hey cool banana."

"What's the water log?" Kurt asked rocking on his feet.

"It's this one," Finn pointed up to the large log ride and Kurt sucked his lip.

"It looks scary." Kurt whispered.

"It's not, it's fun I promise." Finn smiled. "Right Blaine?"

"It does look fun," Blaine agreed, though he couldn't help but think that it was a little bit scary because of the height.

"Okay." Kurt smiled, if Blaine said it was fun then it would be.

They rushed over to the ride and soon they got into the log, Kurt in the middle. Blaine had one arm around Kurt's waist, the other holding tight to the holding rail. As it went up Kurt giggled a little, resting one hand on Blaine's. When they got to the top, Kurt grinned it was very high, he wondered what was going to happen next, and when it fell down fast he screamed, tears pouring from his eyes as he squeezed them shut. Finn and Rachel screamed excitedly at the front and the teenagers got wet, making Finn and Rachel laugh as they got off.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered watching the younger boy who was sobbing in front of him. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't like it!" Kurt sobbed, wrapping himself around Blaine who picked him up.

"Okay, okay." Blaine rubbed his back and carried him over to Burt who was watching them worriedly. "He didn't like the ride." Blaine whispered.

Burt nodded and suggested that they go. Blaine carried Kurt to the car and Kurt had fallen asleep on his shoulder, they guessed that the tears were brought on because he was over tired too. "You can stay at the house if you want." Burt suggested to Blaine. "There's no way you're going to be able to untangle yourself from him, and it's getting late."

"Okay, thank you." Blaine smiled settling into the car with Kurt on his lap.

The drive home was quiet, mainly because they didn't want to wake Kurt up. Blaine rest against him smiling, his eyes started to close and he didn't care, he rest his head against Kurt's and fell asleep with him, both exhausted from an amazing day at the fair.


End file.
